


Christmas Lights

by LeVampiress



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, HiddlesBatch for the win, Tom and Benedict do everything together, You and Sophie are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeVampiress/pseuds/LeVampiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's December! And Tom being Tom wants to try his hand at doing the outside of the house up with Christmas lights. So he enlists good friend Benedict to help, so you and Sophie look on from the inside while decorating the tree, laughing at them being cold and failing epicly. </p><p>Tom/You<br/>Benedict/Sophie (I ship it so much)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Lights

 

_'Ben! Urgent crisis! Christmas lights! I promise alcohol for your hard work. T Hiddy'_

_'As long as it is good then I'll help you, just don't get tangled up like last year! Shezza'_

_'You seriously still call yourself that? T Hiddy'_

_'Better than yours Hiddleston, Shezza'_

 

Tom put down his phone, his infamous 'ehehehe' tumbling out his mouth. What Tom didn't tell Benedict was that he has recently bought outdoor lights rather than indoor lights, and he will help him put them up despite obvious complaints ahead from the engaged man. 

"What are you laughing at now?" You say from the kitchen, the clatter of spoons and mugs emanating from the same room. You come in, holding two big mugs of the classic English tea, or 'builders tea' as Tom calls it. He could tell immediately which mug was his, as yours had (favourite fandom) scrawled all over it. 

You smile at him, handing Tom his mug as he chuckles again. 

"Texting Benedict, he's decided to help me with the lights" Tom grinned, he looked proud. 

"Let me guess, you haven't told him what they actually are?" You reply, sipping your hot beverage. 

"Mhmm! You know me so well darling ehehe" Tom put his drink down, fishing his phone out from his pocket immediately from feeling it vibrate. 

_'Bringing Sophie with me, she can help too :) Shezza'_

"It always been a habit of him doing that hasn't it?" You say, peering over to see the text. 

"Ehehehe he's always done it, he does it to Martin as well according to Amanda" Tom replies, grabbing his tea again and takes a gulp. Always the one to eat and drink things that are extremely hot. 

"Oh I know that! Better get the tree down from upstairs, I'll do that with Sophie" You smile, tentatively sipping your sweet tea. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tom get your ass down here!" Came the shouts of Benedict, you could hear Sophie chuckling from behind him. 

"Wait a minute Ben! Getting the stuff out!" Tom called from the attic. 

You rush down the stairs to greet the two, Sophie already shed her coat and shoes, knowing full well of what you and her will be doing. Ben kept his shoes on, yet had taken off his coat and hung it up by Sophie's dark blue one. He smiled at you, gave you a hug and kiss on the cheek. 

"Looking vibrant today (y/n)" Benedict gave you a cheeky wink. 

"I do have to agree with him for a change (y/n), you really do, nice jumper" Sophie smiled, hugging you too. 

You hug back, pulling away and looking down at your 'Merry Christmas ya filthy animal' jumper just as Tom appeared at the top of the stairs, holding a massive box. 

"What the bloody hell is in that thing Tom?" Benedict quizzed him, quirking  a brow. 

"Reindeer, two of them" Tom beamed, slowly coming down the stairs with the massive box.

"Oh lord... Good luck there Ben" Sophie patted Benedict's shoulder, giggling as she walked further into the house. 

Benedict rolled his eyes, almost glaring at Tom. "The alcohol better be good Tom" He chuckled, so did Tom, grabbing his shoes. 

Both men ventured outside, Ben reluctant to do so in which Sophie laughed at, saying it was perfectly normal. 

 

A while later you and Sophie had set up the tree in the living room, now stood on opposite ends of the room untangling lights. You kept grumbling to yourself about how when you pack them away next year they will not be in just a heap, but you and Sophie knew that wouldn't happen. 

"(Y/n)?" 

"Yeah?" You reply, still concentrating on the lights. 

"Look outside" Sophie stifled a giggle, staring outside the window at the boys. 

You look outside the window and burst out laughing, Tom (just like last year) was wrapped up in lights that this time is meant to hang off the windowsills, Benedict however was just laughing at him, leant against one of the reindeer that they actually put up together. Well.. Until he fell over it, and you could hear Tom's 'ehehe' even though the windows was shut. Sophie burst out laughing, dropping the lights in her hand. 

This was just a typical day, you thought, when Tom and Benedict were together after being apart for so long. Before today, you hadn't seen Ben and Sophie for months! 

Later on, the lights were miraculously up, you and Sophie were both shocked at that. And Tom had produced a bottle of red wine from the wine rack. Ben's face seemed to light up, even more so when he came in with his face and hands red from the cold. You got handed the first glass, and when everyone else got theirs, you all gave a cheer and smiled at the now decorated house. 

"You know Tom.." Benedict started.

"Hmm? What?" Tom replied, swirling his wine round his glass.

"Same thing again, my house? Tomorrow?" He gave a cheeky grin, Sophie rolled her eyes and Tom groaned. 

"Seems only fair" Tom sighed, then smiled. 

Hopefully it'll be the same at Christmas, the same friendly atmosphere shared between friends and two sets of lovers.


End file.
